A hand covering with tactility features enable enables the wearer of the hand covering to have improved dexterity and tactility while wearing the hand covering and performing various tasks. In one embodiment, the hand covering includes a flexible conductive member that can be used with an interface of an electronic device.
There are many types of electronic devices that are used for various reasons, including but not limited to, communications, entertainment, work, and maintaining information such as contacts and appointments. Many electronic devices are continuously decreasing in size while increasing in functionality. Several types of electronic devices are portable, such as phones, pagers, communicators, electronic organizers, personal digital assistants, and digital audio and/or video playing devices such as iPods® or MP3 players.
The particular controls and methods of input for different electronic devices can vary. Some devices may include mechanical buttons or switches that can be activated by a user contacting the button or switch. Often, conventional hand coverings do not enable a user to accurately select and press a small mechanical button or switch.
Other electronic devices utilize a touch-sensitive technology for the interaction between the user and the device. One example of a touch sensitive technology is a touch screen which is an interactive screen that can be contacted by a user. Another example of a touch-sensitive technology is a track pad. The touch-sensitive technologies or applications sense and track a user's touch and its subsequent movement.
Some applications are resistive-type systems that include a resistive layer of material and a conductive layer of material that are disposed proximate to each other and separated by a narrow space of air. When a user touches a resistive-type screen or pad, the two layers contact each other in that exact spot, thereby changing the electric field and the particular spot can be identified. Thus, a resistive-type system registers a touch or input as long as the two layers make contact. The contact can be made using any type of object.
Other applications are capacitive-type systems that include a conductive layer of material that stores an electrical charge. When a user touches a capacitive-type screen or pad, a portion of the charge is transferred between the user and the screen or pad. As a result, the charge on the capacitive layer changes. Once this change occurs, the particular location of the change can be determined by a controller. A capacitive system needs a conductive input to register a touch or input. Such a conductive input can be made using a user's finger.
In an electronic device with a capacitive-type touch-sensing interface, a controller supplies electrical current to metal channels or conductors that form a grid and conduct electricity. When another conductor, such as a user's finger, is moved close to the grid, current wants to flow to the finger to complete a circuit. Typically, the electronic device includes a non-conductive item, such as a non-conductive piece of plastic, in the way. Thus, a charge builds up at a point on the grid that is the closest to the finger. The build up of electrical charge between two conductors is called capacitance. The controller of the electronic device measures any changes in capacitance and a signal is generated and sent to the microprocessor of the electronic device.
As electronic devices become smaller, the available space for input or control structures on the electronic devices decreases as well. Resistive-type and capacitive-type touch-sensing technologies are utilized on electronic devices. These touch-sensing technologies use capacitive and resistive buttons which can replace the small mechanical button and switch input devices. As mentioned above, capacitive touch-sensing requires a conductive input to register a touch by a user. While a conductive input can be accomplished through the touch of a user's finger, such a conductive input is difficult when a user is wearing a hand covering. Hand coverings such as gloves and mittens are worn for protection from cold weather or other environmental conditions. There is a decrease in tactile sensitivity when a user is wearing a conventional hand covering. In addition, conventional hand coverings do not allow a user to provide a necessary conductive input to an electronic device. Accordingly, to operate and utilize many electronic devices, a user must remove one or more digits from a hand covering.